


Knotted -[Tangled au]

by OClosetedOGayO



Series: Disney Au Collection [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tangled (2010) Fusion, Blue Lions will be the guys in the tavern, I made Sothis the chameleon, M/M, Male My Unit | Byleth, Rhea is the evil mom thing, Yuri is the robber lol, a buch of more characters, black eagles are the guards following them and stuff, everyone pretty much - Freeform, golden deer are just random characters I add to fill the story in, if that makes sense, no beta we die like Glenn, the tangled au no one wanted but here we are
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OClosetedOGayO/pseuds/OClosetedOGayO
Summary: The Kingdom of Fodlan rejoiced at the news of Sitri's pregnancy. During the early stages of giving birth, the doctor began noticing the queen beginning to slowly die along with her son. After a doctor told them the tale of a green flower that could save Sitri's life, he set out on his horse in search of the flower.Discovering the flower, the King took it back to the kingdom with his men. Not noticing the presence behind them.After eating the mashed flower, the queen gave birth to a healthy baby boy with almost glowing green hair. Naming him Byleth.After heading to bed, the King and Queen woke up to see a mysterious woman with the same colored hair grab the young child and jump off the window.The King ordered his men to search for the woman, only for his men to come back empty-handed. The King and Queen cried at the loss of their child. Neither of them believing their child had died.<>Rhea had seen the guards take her flower of immortality in rage. She was forced to watch as they fed the flower to the Queen. Noticing the child had gotten the powers of the flower, Rhea decided to kidnap the child in hopes of continuing her immortal life.<>17 years later . . .
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Disney Au Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979146
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	1. A prince named Byleth

Byleth had always wondered what the outside world was like.

Living alone in a tower for 18 years was always boring for Byleth. He did his best to keep himself entertained. Attempting to dance and knit and paint on the walls. The last one helped a lot now that he thought about it. 

For years, Byleth had noticed that on his birthday little lanterns would fly across the sky. Watching them flow through the wind until he could no longer see them. His mother had always told him not to get too close to the window for him to see them better. Speaking of the window, his mother would always tell him what to do. Rhea would comb his hair, place him in a curiously plush bed, and feed him with food he did not really know the name of. His mother taught him to read, speak, and write. 

Every day consisted of the same thing.

First, his mother would spend time combing part of his hair, (his hair was far too long for her to comb it all the way), hum a little as he ate whatever she pulled out of her basket, leave the tower, and come back to put him in bed.

With the same thing happening again and again, Byleth found himself wondering what would happen if he just, left the tower. After the thought crossed his mind, he began to dream of the places he could encounter. Maybe a longer body of what he was told was water at the bottom of the tower. He pictured an open area bigger than the small plot of land he could see around him. Every time he pictured such things, he found himself painting on the walls of his room and the tower. His more recent one consisted of the night sky with the pretty lanterns he would see every year. His little chameleon, named Sothis, would perch on his shoulder as he painted every day. Byleth had met his little companion one day when he fell out of his mother's basket. Though his mother was skeptical, she allowed him to keep the small creature. Naming her Sothis.

Byleth could swear the chameleon could talk to him. Whenever he did something stupid, he could almost hear his chameleon scolding him for it. Sometimes Byleth wondered if he really was crazy for thinking he could talk to a chameleon.

On this specific day, he had finished his masterpiece.

As he tried to figure out what was missing, he heard his mother call for him at the bottom of the tower.

"Byleth! Let down your hair!"

Almost tripping on his own feet, Byleth leaned a little over the window as he threw a portion of his hair down for his mother to grab on to. After a good amount of grunting from Byleth, he was able to pull both his hair and mother to the top of the tower.

"Byleth, your hair has gotten stronger hasn't it?" Byleth smiled sheepishly and made his way to the little table as his mother placed food in front of him as she hummed a little tune. Placing some sort of swirly lines with some red stains on it, he looked at her in wonder. "Mother, where do you go every day?" Rhea shook her head with a sigh. "I have to go every day so I can feed you, child," she said. Byleth rolled her eyes as she placed some of the food in her mouth. It tastes well.

"If you can go then why can't I?"

Rhea clenched her hand as she sat down with her dish in front of her. "You know how I feel about this Byleth." BYleth groaned and took another spoonful of his food. "But you always go!" he answered with a mouth full of food. Rhea stopped herself from her lecture on proper dining etiquette and responded, "It is dangerous out there, I wouldn't want you to get hurt." Byleth rolled his eyes and ate quietly for the rest of the meal.

<>

Placing Byleth in bed, he had to turn his head slightly to allow his hair to flow onto the floor. He had given up a long time ago to keep it all in one place. He had asked his mother to cut it for him, getting a sharp glare and no paint for the next 2 days. Rhea had given him a quick goodnight kiss as she made her way to her own room. Byleth rolled over and squeezed his eyes. Sothis was already asleep. Making weird gurgle sounds Byleth thought were some sort of snore for her.

Calming himself down, Byleth closed his eyes and thought of the outside world. Ignoring the small voice inside his head telling him his mother was lying.

<>  
Somewhere else the next day  
<>

"Fuck!"

Yuri ran as fast as he could through the forest as seven royal soldiers followed his lead. All he wanted was to steal the royal crown meant for the dead prince. Was that so much to ask for?

His comrades, Hapi, Constance, and Balthus ran with him as they neared a small cliff. Knowing the horses couldn't make a jump that high, he helped bring all his teammates over the cliff as he began to run in the other direction.

"Yuri! You have truly outdone yourself!" Yuri winced at the sound of Constance's voice.  
"Be careful out there buddy!"  
"We'll see you at you-know-where."  
Yuri sent them a quick glanced as they made their way past the forest. Yuri, realizing how much of a fucking idiot he was being, noticed he still had the crown with him. Why didn't he give to them?! Yuri shook his head at himself as the horses continued their way towards them.

"Hold thief!"

Yuri couldn't believe his unluckiness right now.

"I am Ferdinand von Aegir, and will take back that crown you have stolen!"

Yuri looked around for a possible exit. Seeing if he could lose them, he yelled behind his back,  
"I'd like to see you try hoe!"  
Hearing the small gasp coming from the man, he found some thick vines he could hide behind.

Hiding behind them, he held his breath as the horses passed him. The last thing he heard was a man saying, "I still don't see why we're chasing him, I'd rather just nap. . ."  
Yuri gave himself a pat on the back before slipping on a small leaf in front of him.

Yuri grunted as he took in the sight around him.

Trees with small bird birds and a small lake with clear almost sparkling water surrounded a tall beige castle that almost shined in the daylight. Looking around, he smirked and made his way towards the tower.

"Guess the goddess of fate finally decided to have mercy on me."

Looking around what he planning to be his new hideout for his team, he decided to check out what was in the castle first.

Patting his bag to make sure the crown was still there, he knocked on the stone to see if he could climb up using his hands. What he wasn't expecting, was to see what seemed to be light green hair flow down the window in front of his face. 

"Holy shit is that hair?"

Deciding to ignore the bizarre scene in from of him, he put his hands around it to see if it really was hair. Now what he really wasn't expecting was for the hair to start pulling him up. 

After reaching the top, Yuri inhaled with his mouth as he took in the scene around him. The thing that had happened to pull him up was indeed hair, and long strands of it seemed to flow throughout the tower.

Checking his bag one more time, he began to look around for where the hell the hair came from.

Before he could really begin his search, he blacked out.


	2. A robber named Yuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri makes it to the tower and Byleth hits him with a pan.

"The hell?"

Yuri opened his eyes to see a small chameleon on his shoulder. The chameleon stared at him as he began to move. Looking down, he noticed his hands, waist, and legs were trapped in a comfy red chair. Blowing some hair out of his face, he attempted to pull his hands away.

Nothing changed.

The chameleon continued to stare at him as he made more and more pathetic attempts to get out the chair. Just before he was about to give up, he noticed that the thing holding him down wasn't rope. 

_It was hair._

"I take it back, the goddess doesn't want to give me luck today."

The chameleon finally got off his shoulder and ran somewhere into the room. Now Yuri was frustrated. First being hunted by soldiers, then having to abandon his friends, and now having to be tied to a chair in a random spot in a random tower in a random place.

_'I should've just let them take me'_

Just as he was about to give up, he heard a small noise from his left side. Squinting into the darkness, he could only see what looked like a shadow of a person. Ignoring how weird the situation, Yuri tried to give his most charming smile.

"Hey."

The shadow snapped to attention as the steps seemed to go farther and farther away. Panicking, Yuri laughed a little awkwardly and gave a small wink into the distance.

"I was just looking around to find a good place to hide, you don't mind right?"

The shadow did not move.

"You wouldn't mind letting me go would you?" 

Seeing the shadow get closer, Yuri decided to do what he always did when someone had him cornered. Charm them. Sure, he had already used some of his charms to get them out of wherever they were hiding, so now all he needed to do was get out of the chair. Right before his killer line of, _'I had nowhere else to go'_ when the person came into view.

Yuri had to remember to close his mouth.

In front of him was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. The boy, (surely too young to be a full man) had sharp light green eyes and broad shoulders. Maybe around his age. He was tall, not too tall, but taller than Yuri for sure. His lips were full and pulled into a small frown. His eyebrows furrowed as he focused on Yuri. He was wearing a loose grey shirt and long, slightly baggy, pants. His hands were closed around was looked like. . .a pan? What truly caught his attention, however, was his hair.

His _really long, light green,_ hair hanging from his shoulders. It didn't just stop at his shoulders, Yuri saw that it continued down his body. To the ground. . .and surrounding the area. And. . .leading up to him. Surrounding him. Holding him down.

Before he could stop himself, he blurted out, "Is this all your _hair?"_

Realizing how rude that sounded, he tried to apologize when the boy started to get closer.

_'He doesn't seem offended.'_

The very beautiful boy got close enough for Yuri to see his full eyelashes. Noticing his chance, he spoke up.

"I know I'm pretty, but I could use some space."

The boy jumped back. 

Yuri, seeing his mistake, tried to make up for it.

"Not that I don't mind having such a _lovely_ boy fawn over me, but I think it'd be better for me to be able to see you too huh?" The boy gripped his pan tighter as his face grew pink.

' _No that bad of a look'_ Yuri thought to himself.

"Who. . .are you?" the boy said.

Yuri blinked like an idiot before realizing the boy asked him a question.

"Me?" Yuri winked. "Call me Yuri, honey." Yuri moved his head to the side and gave the boy one of his most charming smiles. "And to what name shall I call you?" The boy stepped closer as he lowered his pan. His hair moving with him. "Byleth." Yuri was about to give in to his natural extinct to flirt with this beautiful boy before he felt something wet touch his ear. He tried jerking away before ~~the boy~~ Byleth grabbed the. . .chameleon back of his shoulder. ' _When the hell did the chameleon make its way towards my ear?'_

"Sorry about that, Sothis got a little anxious seeing you I think." Byleth placed the chameleon on his shoulder. "Why did you want to climb up the tower?" Yuri shook his head. "I just wanted a place to hide."

Byleth put his fingers through his hair before giving him a skeptical look. Yuri sighed.

"Aren't you the one who let down your hair?" Byleth nodded. "Then why did you pull me up?" Byleth widened his eyes and looked away. "I wanted to see who was there. . ." he grumbled under his breath. 

Yuri let out a nice laugh before Byleth pulled his hair. Yuri gasped as the chair he was on moved towards him. "I guess the outside wasn't as scary as mother told me," he said with an awkward smile. "You're aren't that bad" Yuri decided not to answer as Byleth went to start and remove his hair. Just as his hands were going to be free, Byleth stopped and tightened them instead. Yuri opened his mouth in protest when Byleth grabbed his pan again.

"Unless this is a trick!"

Yuri did his best not to laugh.

"Byleth, sweetie, if it was a trick, you wouldn't know" Byleth scoffed and grabbed something behind him.

"If you're a good person then, why did you steal this!" Byleth said with a small proud smile. 

' _He's really pretty when he does that.'_

Yuri thoughts left his body as he widened his eyes. 

Byleth smiled smugly and opened the bag. "You had this when I knocked you out with my pan." He gave Yuri a glance. "Sorry about that."

He did not sound sorry.

Yuri rolled his head back as he groaned his head in frustration. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doot-doot  
> I didn't know what to do with Byleth so his personality will change a little bit.  
> uwu


	3. So, uh, outside?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -w-  
> I uh, enjoy I guess

After a good 5 minutes of Byleth freaking out about how his mother was going to see the mysterious, pretty, man stuck in the tower, he began to wonder why he thought this was a good idea. He really should've thought to let him up first. He just wanted to see who was there! He's never met anyone other than his mother! Or, this man or boy. He didn't look that old. Or um, young? Sitting in front of him, Byleth had once again tightened his hold on Yuri. Sothis had spent the whole time on his shoulder. She didn't seem to like him very much. Giving a loud sigh, the guy decided to speak up.

"Are you going to let me go?" the man(?) said.

Byleth, now sitting on the floor while holding his legs, shook his head. Yuri just rolled his head back and groaned in frustration.

"If I beg will you let me go?" Yuri was starting to sound desperate now. Exactly not like he should be acting in front of such a beauty. The boy, which he know knew as Byleth, took another 5 minutes to respond.

"Can you tell me why you took the. . .crown thing?"

Yuri widened his eyes a little before masking his excitement of Byleth finally trying to engage in a conversation. 

"Well, a man has to make a living, and I figured no one would miss the crown anyway." Byleth cocked his head to the side in an amount of adorableness Yuri never thought was possible. "What do you mean by that?" It was Yuri's turn to look a bit confused. "Well, I have stuff to pay for you know?" Byleth now really looked lost. "What do you mean to pay for?" Yuri rearranged himself on the chair. As much as he could anyway. His legs were starting to fall asleep for being in one place for too long. "Do you not know what paying for something is?" Yuri winced at the crack his neck made from moving. "Aren't you like. . .18?" Byleth shook his head again. "I'm 17, but my birthday is soon." Byleth yawned again. "And I don't know what 'paying' means."

Yuri squinted as he fought a yawn of his own.

"When you want food or a place to stay in, you give the person who is giving you those things gold or silver or whatever they want from you."

Byleth nodded. Though Yuri knew he had no idea what he was saying. 

"But I don't pay my mom?"  
Yuri sighed as he finally got in a more comfortable position. "Of course you don't pay for your mom- wait, have you never paid for something before." Byleth shook his head yet again. Yuri groaned. "Can you please stop shaking your head?" The chameleon started to crawl up the side of his head. "I'm trying to ask a question here!" 

Byleth squinted at the sound of his voice reading and grabbed his pan. This made Yuri rethink losing his a bit of his patience.

"W-wait, let's not get crazy here friend, I'm sorry ok?"

Byleth prepared a swing. "Don't yell at me, I'm asking the questions now!" Yuri nodded in shock at the sudden act of dominance. He looked pretty hot like this. Yuri shook his head, now was not the time for Yuri's homosexuality to get on the way.  
Byleth calmed and smiled a little smugly again. The bag long-forgotten across the room. Yuri made sure to keep that in mind.

"So, what's it like outside?"  
Yuri looked at Byleth in confusion. He could get it when people asked where he was from and things like that, but never has he been asked, ' _What's it like outside._ '

Squinting, Yuri gasped in realization.

"Have you ever been _outside?"_

Byleth laughed awkwardly. "Is that not normal?" His voice cracking at the word 'normal'.

If Yuri could rub his temples in frustration, he would. "Of course it's not normal, oh my god is this why you don't know what 'paying' is?!" Yuri could feel his voice rising in volume, but he didn't care at the moment.

Byleth blushed a little bit before letting his pan fall on the floor. After a few seconds, Byleth jumped up on a small perch on top of what looked like. . .a fireplace? Pulling back a curtain, Yuri was faced with a wall covered in paint. The painting resembled a sunset, the swirling colors slowly melting into a soft yellow. The sky was littered with small lanterns. Floating off into the night sky. 

Yuri opened his mouth in shock. 

"You're uh, good at painting." Yuri slapped himself internally. 

Byleth didn't seem to care at Yuri's comment, too busy staring at his painting to care. His long hair flowing on the ground. Still surrounding the room. Yuri wondered why he didn't cut it again. Not that he could complain, his mother and friends would always complain about how he should cut hair. He considered cutting it as Hapi had, but Constance's hair was pretty as well. He wondered what his friends would say if they saw Byleth's hair. Would they freak out? Maybe they would gush over it like a bunch of little girls. He could see Constance trying to style while talking about how a girl should look as Balthus looked now and then. Balthus would probably just ask if he could fight like that. Yuri would want to see if Byleth could fight with his hair. Looking at how Byleth's hair could keep him stuck in a chair, he figured he could do a lot more than that.

Then Yuri shook his head. He was getting off-topic. And looking at Byleth, he could tell he had asked him a question. Like an idiot, Yuri only nodded as confidently as he could pretend.

Byleth lifted his eyebrows and smiled so wide Yuri wondered if it hurt. 

"Really?!"

Yuri hid his confusion with his signature smirk that only his close friends knew as the ' _last resort'_ for when he didn't know what to do.

"Of course, how could I say no to man as wonderful as you?"

Byleth was too happy to respond and began to relieve Yuri from his binding hair. 

As Yuri got up, Byleth began leading him to the window. "Let's go then!" Yuri watched as Byleth began pushing his hair down the window. "You can go first!" Yuri stared at him for 15 seconds.

". . .what?"

Byleth glared as his smile faded.

"You said you'd take me outside to see the lantern."

Yuri laughed awkwardly and began to slightly lower himself down his hair.

' _Yuri what the fuck did you do'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally wasn't too lazy at the ending why would I do that-


	4. In the closet (Literally)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sothis hates Yuri and wants to hit him. Also, I changed the events of the movie lol.+Doesn't Rhea look like a pear? She's thiccer than * a bowl of oatmeal *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapters are all over the place.

About to climb down his hair, Byleth sees his mother pass through the vines she always came out of. Panicking he looked around the tower. "Hurry! Get in the closet!" Before Yuri could make homosexual jokes to tease Byleth he noticed the panic in his voice. With his instincts of knowing when to hide, he sprinted into a lame excuse of a closet.

"Byleth?"

Byleth looked around him and grabbed the first thing he saw, a paintbrush. Dipping it in paint a staining his fingers he tried to look as if he was painting for a while. As he leaned over to let his hair down, Yuri was enjoying a good view that was Byleth bending over.

' _Damn I'd let him bend me over'_

Before Yuri could think about it any further, he was met with a woman with light green hair. Though she gave Byleth what looked like a calm smile, Yuri could sense something under that. He had been a thief long enough to know when someone is acting. This woman was acting.

 _'But, why?'_ Yuri glanced at Byleth. ' _Byleth doesn't seem to notice'_

The woman placed a hand on his shoulder and placed a basket of something on the tiny table they had. Byleth and the woman had a conversation of something that didn't interest Yuri at all. Playing with some chipped wood, he heard something that caught his attention. 

"I've run out of white paint."

The woman looked up in suspicion. Byleth was too busy eating his food to notice it.

"Oh, Byleth." The woman placed some tomatoes from the basket on his plate. "Didn't I get you some a week ago?" Noticing her tone, Byleth did his best to act like everything was fine. As if he was not freaking out for lying to his mom for the first time. Byleth finished his tomatoes and grabbed some bread from the basket. "I just ran out, I was doing my best to finish the drawing of the river under the tower. His mother seemed to calm down after that. She could tell he was lying, but she figured it wasn't important. It's not like he had anything to lie about. His mother nodded and got up from the table. Placing her plates away, she gave Byleth a small hug. Kissing him on his forehead, she picked up the basket and removed any dirt that was on it.

"Fine, I'll go get you some." Byleth did his best not to show his excitement show. He had to keep the act of not lying. 

"Thank you, mother."

His mother nodded and went off to her room.

_'I guess she's going tomorrow then'_

Byleth looked between the closet and his room. 

Running to his room, he changed into his night-wear and waited until he was sure his mother was asleep. Picking up Sothis, who had made her way to his room, he went downstairs as silently as he could.

". . .Yuri?"

Yuri was currently half-awake. He had waited for the woman's conversation with Byleth before his eyes had closed on their own. He was convinced Byleth wouldn't come back, at least not until morning. Blinking a couple of times, he leaned up and focused on Byleth. 

_'His eyes are really pretty'_

Yuri's eyes finally focused on Byleth as he sat down in front of Yuri.

"Ok, my mother is going to go away for a while." Byleth began playing with his hair as Sothis climbed on his shoulder. "At that time, will you do what you promised me?" 

Yuri laughed nervously and moved stretched his fingers. "About that. . .what did I tell you?" 

Byleth looked at him for a solid minute as Yuri tried his best not to be intimidated at a boy who didn't even know what 'robbing' was. Byleth sighed and pointed out the window. "My mother has never let me outside, she would always tell me it was too dangerous." Byleth looked at the window with longing. "On my birthday, the sky would always be full with little golden lights, I have always wanted to see them up closer."

Turning around Byleth moved his heavy hair to look at Yuri in the eye.

"Now, I have you!" Byleth grabbed Yuri's shoulders and gave him what looked like determination. Yuri found Byleth's face hard to tell what he was feeling. 

"Since you are . . .uh. . .a thief." Byleth looked at Yuri to ask if he said it right. Yuri nodded and Byleth continued. "I'm guessing you have been through some things, so you must be strong enough to protect me from all the monsters and creatures my mother told me about."

Before Yuri could tell him the outside world wasn't like that, he decided to enjoy what flattery he could have.

"Ah yes, it is hard to get past all the. . .monsters." Yuri saw his eyes widen and gave himself a pat on the back. 

Byleth tried not to look impressed, yet he couldn't resist but ask him questions. Yuri had to remind himself that Byleth has never been outside. Yuri did his best not to swoon over how cute he was being before they heard a sound from the room Byleth's mom was in. Byleth closed the door in Yuri's face as he gave him a quick goodbye. Yuri groaned and tried to make himself comfortable. 

_'Might as well'_

Yuri found himself thinking of the weird guy that was Byleth before drifting off to sleep.

<>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's short but I have a huge essay due in 3 days. Sorry. TT. TT


	5. Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth and Yuri head out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The gangs all here. Everyone else gets a better description later but for now, you get this.

Byleth's mother had left early that day. Only giving her son a quick kiss on the cheek as he made her way down his hair and into the woods. Looking around the room, Byleth made his way to the closet he remembered stuffing Yuri. As he opened the door, he couldn't help but chuckle at his current state. 

Yuri was sleeping on the floor around Byleth's old clothes and art supplies. His head was sideways, arms in different directions as his legs pushed against the wall. Sothis lept off Byleth's shoulder and landed on Yuri's chest. As Byleth covered his laugh, he went to go wake up Yuri when Sothis aimed her tongue at our purple-haired thief. Byleth watched as Yuri slowly opened his eyes before jumping forward. 

"What the fu-"

Yuri blinked and focused his eyes on Byleth. Of course, he had to keep up the gentleman's image in front of him. Though he doubted what 'bad words' are. Coughing and mentally hitting Sothis in the face, Yuri collected himself and got up. Pretending not to be in immense pain from the crook on his neck, he leaned against the side of the doorframe and did his best to give a cocky smile. 

"Well, it seems my prince decided to wake me up, missed me too much?" 

Byleth, no getting what he's saying only nodded and signaled Sothis to come closer. The chameleon made her way to his shoulder after glaring at Yuri.

' _Fucking reptile'_

"We have to leave early if we want to avoid the monsters right? Although I'm sure you could handle them on your own since you're a. . . _thief."_ Yuri blinked and smiled at Byleth. Not a flirty one he often used, but a caring one at Byleth's poor attempt at guessing what he is. "You're not wrong, but if I remember correctly you have to get down by your hair right? How am I supposed to do that?" Byleth pondered for a moment before shaking his head. 

"Couldn't you just climb down my hair? That's what my mother does."

Ah yes, his mother. Another topic Yuri wanted to ask about. However, this was not the time or place to mention it. "Fine, I'll climb down your . . .hair," Yuri said with a romance. He still wasn't sure how to deal with the whole, _his hair is longer than my will to live'_ thing. "But how are you supposed to get down?"

Silence.

"I've never thought about it, but I think I can get down by my hair too though?" Byleth said as he cocked his head to the side. Yuri shrugged as he leaned over the window. Even if Byleth were to fall, Yuri figured he could catch him. _'Like one of those cheesy children books about the knights and princesses'_ Yuri thought. ' _Or the thief and the boy in this instance.'_

Byleth let out a breath and quickly said, 

"You remember the deal right?"

Yuri, who had learned to not be stupid and listening to what Byleth had offered and smiled. "I take you to look at some lanterns and in return, you give me the crown, pretty simple."

As Yuri made his way to the window, he felt Byleth pull at his shirt. Looking down at the floor, Yuri could hardly hear him as he said, "I-I've never really been outside so. . .can you show me how it. . .works?"

Yuri swore time froze. This boy who he has known for about 5 hours at most had already found a small hole in Yuri's heart and Yuri was insulted. Like, how dare he be this attractive? Damn, Yuri never thought he'd have a thing for guys with long hair but he wouldn't mind changing his tastes for this beautiful creature named Byleth.

Oh yeah, he hasn't said anything.

"Anything for you sweetheart, but first, are you completely sure you want to go?"

Byleth nodded as he clutched his hair tightly. He walked up to the window and threw his hair down. Yuri only watched in amazement at how long his hair was. Not only did it reach the ground, but it even pooled at the bottom. Choosing to ignore the logic, Yuri clutched his hair in silence. Not wanting to seem weak, Yuri jumped out as he slid down his hair. After reaching the bottom, he moved out of the way to give Byleth a thumbs up as he screamed internally. Instead of Byleth noticing his thumbs-up, Yuri was hit with teal hair in his face. Clawing his way out of what felt like his hair after forgetting to comb it Yuri was faced with one of the most beautiful scenes in his life.

Byleth fell on the floor on top of his hair. His eyes were wide in wonder as he placed his hands to touch the grass. With his hair sort of surrounding him, he looked like a painting with extra detail. Sunlight bounced off the tower, making Byleth look a halo was over his head. A butterfly flew towards Byleth and landed on his nose. As if seeing exactly how much of a flower he was. As wind passed Byleth as the bitterly flew away. The wind had moved most of his hair away, leaving him to look as if he was. . .made to be there. Perfect. Yuri's gay trance ended when he noticed Byleth staring.

"O-oh uh, we should get going huh?" Yuri said with a slight voice crack. Byleth didn't seem to mind as he got up to look at his surroundings. Though Byleth had seen around his tower, he had never gotten down from it. The grass under him was fresh and slightly wet. A butterfly had gotten on his nose and it had taken all of Byleth's willpower to avoid touching it. The sun was still rising, and Byleth could feel the coolness of the night slowly fade away as he felt the warm rays of the sun. The prettiest thing he saw, however, was Yuri. His hair was slightly out of place. His eyes were going over him as if seeing what he was doing. He seemed to be hot judging by his pink face. . .it was probably due to the warmth anyway. Byleth frowned at how someone could be hot this early in the morning. After Yuri had gotten up with a small waver in his voice, Byleth got up picked up his hair.

He had no idea how he was supposed to carry it. Deciding to bundle it up a bit, he began walking as his hair brushed past all the dirt on the ground. Happily following Yuri, Byleth found himself remembering about the monsters outside the vines.

"Hey, Yuri?" Though the thief was still recovering from a very intense gay panic attack he was able to turn around with a now neutral expression.

"What are we going to do about the monsters? I don't have a weapon and you don't have one either." Byleth said. He tried to stand tall and intimidating, yet the smaller man only laughed.

"Oh sweetie, there are no monsters." After seeing Byleth's shocked face, Yuri figured he could still show off for Byleth. "Though there are bad people who attack, those are the scary ones." 

Byleth looked at Yuri with wide eyes. "So when I asked if you fought monsters. . .you were lying?" he said with a soft voice. Yuri looked to the side to hide his smirk. Oh, how did a man such as Byleth just happen to come across him? Or, he came across him in this case. With a pan to the face no less. "Byleth, I have fought many people who are much more terrifying than any monster your pretty little head can come up with." Yuri didn't even try to hide his smirk this time.

Before Yuri could say anything else, he found himself wrapped up in Byleth's hair. Thrown over some branch, Yuri was hung upside down as Byleth walked over to him. To his surprise, Byleth was the one smirking now.

"If you're so tough, then why don't you prove it?"

Yuri stared at Byleth for a few seconds.

"I can if you don't believe me, but I'm afraid you'd have to let me go first. Not that I mind being wrapped up in front of you but-" before Yuri could finish with a slutty remark to fit his slutty self, he was released with a big oof as he fell on the grass. Byleth walked up as he pulled his hair out of the way. His eyes sparkled with mischief that Yuri found himself loving.

"Prove it."

Yuri smiled as he got up by himself. Leaning closer to whisper in his ear, Yuri lowered his voice as much as he could. 

"Then follow me."

Byleth hid a shiver as Yuri walked away, pulling his hair with him. And as unbelievable that was, Byleth had no idea he was flirting the whole time.

* * *

Byleth and Yuri walked peacefully. The only time they would talk was when Byleth would point at something for Yuri to explain. Leaving Yuri to wonder how Byleth didn't know what a mushroom was. 

Their walk was then interrupted by what seemed to be yelling from a nearby cottage.

Walking closer, Yuri recognized it as the Remire. Also known as the ultimate headquarters for thieves. No matter how many criminals were there, the royal guards had never caught them. Rumors were that the bartender, Ashe, had bribed them all with gold. Even if it was true, no one would point it out. Guards would avoid the place with complaints and criminals could have a nice place to eat, drink, and sleep. 

Reading a sign at the front, Yuri points to the sign.

_'Brawling and Magic Tournament, 1st place prize, a free meal, and 600 gold.'_

"I guess I have to prove myself now right?"

Byleth read the sign as he clutched his hair tightly. Yuri found himself amazed at how quickly he can go from 'caring adorable' to 'I'll make you beg for my dick' energy in seconds. 

"You don't have to do that Yuri, I'm really convinced you to know how to defend yourself, I never meant it as a challenge," Byleth called out. "What if you get hurt?"

His calls were long forgotten now, as Yuri had already made his way inside. 

Byleth grimaced at the length of his hair and wrapped it around his arm as he slowly made his way inside.

Byleth had never been in a room with more than 1 person at a time. He was used to silence and tranquility. He clutched his hair tighter as he took in his surroundings.

What looked like a long brown desk that had multiple stools on one side. The other had what looked like multiple bottles of brown-yellow liquids. A boy who looked about 2 years younger than Byleth, stood behind the desk thing as he picked up bottles behind him and poured them out in small cups. A man with dark brown skin would show up every minute with what looked like steaming food. The two would quickly. . .connect their mouths together as the dark-skinned man made his way back to the door on the wall. Byleth dismissed it, figuring it was a thing people did often. Since so many were doing it around him anyway.

_'Wonder what that's about'_

In the middle of the large room, there was what looked like a bit of dry dirt in the form of a circle. Two men were in the middle, one with long dark blue hair facing a much bigger man with long blonde hair. Even though Byleth had hair longer than the arena, even he had to admit the two had long hair. With a grumble, a man pushed past him to get a better look. The man stood higher, yelling "Beat him up Fe!" at the top of his lungs as the man with blue hair landed a heavy hit on the blonde man's face. Many others crowded around, leaving Byleth to get knocked back. Tripping over his own hair, he felt a pair of strong arms hold him up. Turning around, he was surprised to see the sheer size of the guy who caught him. 

_'Are all the guys here big?'_

Byleth subconsciously squeezed his own biceps.

"Sorry about that fella, can't control my own strength sometime!" The man took Byleth's hand and shook it with a smile. Byleth awkwardly tried to return the hand-shake motion, thing.

' _Is this another way of greeting someone?"_

"You're new here right? I would've recognized you by now if you weren't! I'm Raphael, come to me if you have any questions!" The loud man didn't give Byleth a chance to offer as he made his way to the long desk. Moving along, he caught sight of Yuri talking with a brown-haired man with green eyes. The man wore nothing but gold and brown boots. His face had a perfect balance of cute, hot, and attractiveness. Not Byleth's type, but he could still see the appeal. As Yuri beckoned him over, the man gave him a smile and stood a little closer. 

Before the man could utter a word, they heard a loud scream from the dirt ring as people cheered.

The man just rolled his eyes and pulled the hair to a corner to talk.


	6. The Schemer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude has a talk with the prince.

Claude usually just spent his time alone. 

It's not that he didn't like being with other people, he just found it easier to watch others than talk. Acting as if you were busy gives people the feeling that he's not listening. Sometimes he would start a conversation for the sole purpose of pretending. He didn't have a reason to listen in, he simply figured it was better to know more than less. One of his favorite rumors were the ones about a lost prince. 17-something years ago, when he was a kid, stories of the prince being kidnapped were the only thing people talked about. People claimed he was dead or just killed on the spot since the King and Queen never spoke of the prince again after 2 weeks of searching.

There are 3 things he still found strange.

If the prince was dead, why search?

Why would they keep it a secret?

Where was the prince taken?

A giant painting of the prince was made the day he was born. It showed giant green eyes and green hair that Claude found strange. No royal in history had hair like his. 

All of his thoughts swarmed to his head as he saw a young man with long hair enter Remire. 

Long bright green hair, neon green eyes, and a curious look on his face. Claude couldn't believe it. Claude stood there as Yuri approached him, asking about some tournament Claude had started. Deciding it'd be bad if he was found staring at some stranger he turned his attention to Yuri.

"Any space left for me friend?"

Claude chuckled and smiled at him, "I should've known you'd show up. You would never pass up the chance to show your skills to the bar. Be careful though, Dedue has been dominating the brawling section lately."

Yuri rolled his eyes and wrote his name on a piece of paper. "Strong or not, I have an audience to impress today." Claude gave him a small smirk before saying, "You mean the man with the green eyes? You should've told me you like guys with long hair, I would've let mine grow out."

Yuri rolled his eyes again before tapping his arm. Claude saw Yuri speak about something else, but his attention was somewhere else. He had already mastered the art of pretending to be in a conversation. 

The gree-blue haired man he was watching was walking around now. He had some sort of child-like look on his face. As if he had never seen a bar before. It wasn't that unusual with all the stuck-up nobles around, but he looked as if he truly didn't know what he was doing.

Not to mention he looked. . .like a certain someone.

". . .Claude, are you listening? I need to make sure I impress today so you can pair me up with. . ." Yuri dragged on his sentence as he watched Claude watch Byleth from across the room. It was worse now that he had noticed his long hair. 

His _very_ long hair.

Before Yuri could make a lame attempt at moving his attention somewhere else, Byleth had set his eyes on them and was now making his way there. At this point, Claude was sure something was up. Yuri was great at hiding, but Claude was better. 

The man walked up to the two and dropped his hair on the ground before setting his eyes on Claude. He blinked slowly. Claude would have been on edge if he hadn't seen how clueless he was. 

Yuri was the one to break the silence.

"Claude, this is Byleth. Byleth this is Claude. Claude here sets up fights in the tournaments and owns an orphanage down the road. Byleth here is my. . .Byleth is. . . he's a thief from another town." 

Claude watched as Byleth gave Yuri a look. He noticed Byleth about to talk before Yuri gave him a small nudge with his foot. Claude was now fully interested. Before Claude could even mutter a hello, a loud voice rang around the bar.

" **ROUND 2"**

Claude muttered under his breath about how he should've waited to enter Yuri's name. At least then he wouldn't have to hear Yuri complain that he wanted to go against the strongest one in the arena. 

" **MAY CASPAR AND YURI MAKE THEIR WAY TO THE RING"**

Rolling his eyes, Claude nudged Yuri towards the ring. Giving Raphael a quick thumbs-up, he made sure to hold Byleth back as he watched the lilac-haired man walk to his doom. 

Yuri was never that good in hand to hand combat.

The second Yuri and Caspar stepped on the training grounds, Claude turned towards Byleth.

"So, Byleth," Claude asked "When did you meet Yuri? He isn't the one to bring some thief with him."

Byleth blinked while keeping his voice creepily monotone, "Yesterday." Claude sighed. This man was hiding something, Claude just didn't know what. Leaning against the wall, he did his best to sound friendly.

"Really? I thought he tried to steal something before he had to run away from the royal guards."

"That's what thieves do right? Yuri told me that's what a thief does."

Claude raised an eyebrow. Now, this was suspicious. "Did you, _not_ know what a thief was before Yuri told you?"

**"BEGIN"**

Byleth shook his head. "My mother never told me." Claude tensed. He had a secret. One that Yuri knew. 

And Claude loved knowing things he isn't supposed to know.

"Why didn't your mom tell you?"

"Mother decided I didn't need to know."

"Where do you live? Maybe I can meet her."

"I don't want to tell you. You could be a monster."

Claude and Byleth stared at each other for a while. Byleth picked up part of his hair and began playing with it as Claude continued studying him. He looked maybe around his age. His hair caught his eye though, it must not be very comfortable to carry that around. 

Then out of nowhere, a girl with short red hair popped up behind Claude, "Hello, Claude! Do you want anything? I didn't get the chance to ask you before because I was busy but-" the girl gasped as she looked at Byleth.

"I didn't know you had a new friend! My name is Annette! I help out in the back with some others to clean the dishes and serve out meals! If you want I could get you something, do you drink beer? I don't! But we do have a lot of juices and water if you want something mellow. We're out of- oh ok."

Noticing the awkward silence between the two Annette began to slowly walk away from the two. 

The brown-haired man shook his head. Talking to this man would only give him more of a headache. He didn't even know how to make small talk with him. Sure he was looking at the cups and tables the same way Claude did when he figured out his first riddle but was that worth more of his time? He was only going in circles. With a wave of his hand, Annette made her way back to the table. 

"Order whatever you want Byleth, I'll pay. I doubt Yuri could beat Dimitri in hand-to-hand combat anyway."

Byleth gave a short nod and whispered in Annette's ear. The red-head smiles and made her way to the kitchen. "So, since this conversation isn't going to go anywhere, I suggest we go see Yuri." Claude said, " It's been a while since I've seen the little birdie fight." Byleth nodded again before picking up his hair. How did he keep his hair that long? He doesn't know how to walk around with hair that long, so he probably never left his home that much. Not to mention no one had seen him before. 

**'AND THE WINNER IS, YURI!'**

Cheers filled the room as men and women began passing around coins from their bets. Byleth had no idea what was going on. Yuri had told him about gold and how you needed for a lot of things, so why were they just freely passing it around? If people weren't happy about it why didn't they just not give it away? His face must've shown how confused he was based on Claude's smug smirk. "Do you know how betting works By?" Byleth cocked his head at the nickname, but stayed silent. Claude rolled his eyes as Yuri made his way out of the ring. "People just try to figure out who would win in a fight. If they're wrong, they lose money, if they're right, they win money. Simple, although people can get hooked on it pretty quickly." Claude said with a sigh. 

"Hey did you see my performance, my prince?" Yuri said.

"No," Byleth replied flatly. "Claude and I talked about me for a bit, and I met a girl named Annette. I've never seen someone with hair like hers. Do people have so many different hair colors?" 

Claude gave a small laugh at Yuri's face. He had never seen his friend so. . .unguarded around someone else before. Based on that disbelief on his face. "What? Claude! I make this whole fight thing and you waste on some conversation? I shouldn't have left him with you," Yuri scoffed. 

<>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally had an excuse to put Claude :3


	7. Coming in Swinging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth yeeted himself
> 
> Let me know about grammar errors btw

"Fuck you boar!"

Claude, Byleth, and Yuri turned around to see the blue-haired man running up to a big blonde man, who seemed to be inching away from him.

"C-Calm down Felix I didn't-" "Yes you did you bastard!" The blue-haired guy, now named Felix, moved to punch the older guy. The (boar?) man was able to move as his punch landed on a small girl with dark purple hair.

The girl squeaked and slid away. A taller girl with dark pink hair stood up to Felix and placed herself in between the 2 men. "We shall be calming down. To be fighting is not going to-" Before the ponytail girl could say anything else, the purple-haired girl tripped and landed on a blue-haired man.

The boy turned around, making his fist land on Raphael. The 2 smiled and brought out their fists.

"Oh yeah! Was that a challenge Caspar!?"

"I guess! Let's see who the real best brawler is!"

Raphael tried to run into the boy. Missing, he ended up hitting a random thief.

Before Byleth could tell, the whole bar was fighting between themselves. The pretty red-haired girl was walking around, trying to keep everyone calm. The dark-haired man from the big brown table stood up and began taking fighters apart as the gray-haired boy stood behind him like one of the mice Byleth once found. Now that he thought about it, the comparison was uncanny.

Claude sighed and pulled them to the corner of the bar. 

"I suggest you leave. Fights here are common anyway." Byleth turned his head to the side. "Why?" 

"It's a bar, it usually happens." 

**KNOCK KNOCK**

Everyone in the bar looked at the door as a group of soldiers barged in. 

A long green-haired boy looked around the bar with a yawn. Giving a small smile to the light blue-haired guy from before. 

"Is Ashe here?" the orange-haired man yelled out. The mice-boy from before slowly made his way out. 

The orange-haired man made his way to Ashe. "King Jeralt has sent me a letter. I suggest you listen to it." Lifting his arm, he passed the giant piece of paper to Ashe. Skimming his eyes to read the paper he raised his eyebrows and stood there. "The King told you this? We had a deal!" Ashe's voice was a bit high pitched as everyone in the bar kept their eyes on the guard and Ashe. "If you do not agree with these terms, I'm afraid the King has allowed me to take you in." the green-haired man said.

"I am Ferdinand von Aegir! And as a knight, it is my duty to report to the king! Right Linhardt?"

Linhardt shrugged and hopped down from his horse.

Ferdinand hopped off his horse with his lance in hand. The green-haired boy yawned and stood behind him. "Ferdinand, I'm sure we don't have to do this. We already gave him the letter-" Ferdinand didn't listen and came a little closer to Ashe.

Before he could get to him, the tall tan man from before placed himself in between the two of them.

"Don't worry Dedue," he whispered.

Ferdinand moved his hair back and whistles towards the door. Behind him, a tall black-haired man came from behind him. "I see that Ashe has not made a decision. . .we could use your answer now." Ashe trembled a little. Shaking his head he moved ahead of Dedue and looked the black-haired man in the eyes. "No. My business with the King is that as long as I take care of the thieves as he ignores them. He told me that as long as my customers don't do anything rash, you have no authority in this bar. And now, you should leave before you get hurt."

The black-haired man sneered. "King Jeralt was given evidence that the man who stole the prince's crown," the man pointed a pale white finger at Yuri, "is right here." The man stood closer to Ashe. "Hand him over before someone gets hurt." Ashe jumped back as Dedue pushed the man away, "Keep your distance _Hubert_. Pulling a bow behind the large table, (his mother had taught him that bows were used to attack food and monsters) he said, loud and clear, "This is my bar, and my inn." he pulled an arrow back and aimed at the man. "and I will not allow anyone here to get hurt!" The pale man lept to the side to avoid the arrow. The man started to gear up a spell before being pushed back by the big man from before. Ferdinand and Hubert (along with Linhardt healing them from behind) began to force their way forward.

Yelling behind them, Byleth saw two women walk in. One, with strong blonde hair, and the other with short purple-like hair. The two barged in and began to defend themselves against the hordes of thieves showing up to knock them back. Claude shook his head and moved his head to face a small door behind the (bar?) wooden table. "Go there, you can fly over the river. I know they won't hurt you from there," he winked, "my Wyvern should be waiting for you."

With a sigh, Yuri pulled Byleth over to the small door. Mumbling under his breath about how Claude keeps trying to make Yuri owe him a favor, he pulls the door open and pushes it behind him. "What was that?" Bylethś voice was like a small slap to Yuri. Reminding him why he was there in the first place. Yuri rubbed his face with his hands and grumbled. "So, Byleth, that was a brawl. You know that much I'm sure," Byleth nodded as he picked up some of his hair. "the guards must be really after us if they try to back out of a deal with Ashe of all people," he said. Byleth nodded and replied with a soft smile, "Are they going to be okay? I can still hear screaming-"

**< BANG>**

The back door to the bar was pushed open as the three men along with their horses trotted their way over. Linhardt was stopped by some warriors, but was protected by Caspar. Ferdinand and Hubert were cornered before Hubert was able to push his way through with his horse.

Yuri took a deep breath. He really missed his friends. Just a little bit until they get to the kingdom. Just a little bit longer. Yuri took a moment to look around. He could call Claude's wyvern sure, but there was too much of a fight for the wyvern to make it. Over the gap of the river, there was some sort of wooden pole. If they were able to fly over maybe. . .

"Yuri!"

Byleth stood away from Yuri as he grabbed his hair as some sort of whip. Which honestly? Kind of hot. Again, who knew Yuri had a thing for long hair? 

Hubert was slowly coming closer, as if he was going to force them over the edge. Yuri watched as Byleth threw his hair at Hubert. Smilar to how Yuri was dragged by him, Hubert was forced off his horse and tossed to the side. Byleth forced his hair back and whipped Hubert ni the face, making him kneel over. Before Byleth could get really into the fight, Yuri tugged on Byleth's arm to catch his attention.

"Byleth, how strong is your hair?" Yuri pointed to the wooden pole, "I think I know a way out of this." Byleth nodded and grabbed his hair back. Throwing his hair to catch the pole, Byleth grabbed Yuri bridal style. Just before the swing, they heard screams behind them as Hubert began to brake the dam. Swing out, Yuri kept his eye on Hubert. 

Noticing the dam, Yuri urgently began to tug on Byleth's shoulder. 

Before Yuri could get a word in, Hubert shot some sort of magic spell on the wooden pole they were on. 

Soon, they were falling.

**Author's Note:**

> Um, comment if I missed something important from the movie. I think I got the first part of the movie done.
> 
> Also, I realized this could've worked with Felix and Sylvain lol.


End file.
